monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glacella
The Glacella is a powerful quadrupedal Elder Dragon inhabiting cold enviroments. Physiology The Ability to control Ice is speculated to come from the rigid "Ice Whiskers" seen alongside their normal whiskers which will prevent Glacella from using many of its Ice Based attacks. The body of Glacella is very similar to that of common Tigers, but they only have fur on the top area, which is blue with black stripes, while the rest of the body exhibits white scales, It is around the size of other Elder Dragons such as Teostra, although a healthy male can be a lot bigger, comparable to Alatreon, their Ice Whiskers also vary in size and shape, females have Ice Whiskers that bend downwards, while in males they grow larger and usually don't bend, during mating seasons the females are usually attracted to males with the longest Ice Whiskers. The Ice Whiskers regrow if they break, but this process usually takes several days, during which Glacellas hide from danger and in shame at Tower tops and similar areas. They posses big wings with sharp edges across the front, which they may use to attack, these wings are not too well developed, limiting their flying abilities to a simple travelling method, prefering to walk and run unless going to higher places. Abilities Glacella's body is usually steaming with cold, standing too close to it or being attacked directly may inflict Iceblight, while repeated strikes or powerful blows can inflict Frostburn, which negates natural health recovery and halves defense. It is able to "breathe" cold air, seen as white steam coming out of its mouth, much like the Teostra's fire breath, and it's also able to spit chunks of ice like a Rathalos, making Glacella's mouth a dangerous weapon. With their sharp claws they are able to cling into surfaces, swiftly change directions by rotating with their claws and also expel cold steam. Behavior Glacellas are very aggresive predators, they'll actively hunt and assault intruders and other monsters that get too close, when hunting for food they usually attack head-on, as not many herbivores are able to outrun this monster, Glacellas usualy don't stop their pursuits until their target is dead. When their Ice Whiskers are broken, they'll hide from other Glacellas until they finish regenerating, usually cowarding away from other Glacellas, even more when there are female members around. Habitat The Glacella and the closely related Ardella are probably among the most common Elder Dragon to be seen on the wild, which makes them a constant threat, Glacellas favor the cold and sub-zero temperatures found in tundras and snowy mountains. Other Forms HC Glacella These individuals have broken Ice Whisker that did not regrow, after time has passed they come out of hiding to train themselves and overcome the shame of their broken whiskers, possessing stronger limbs, larger bodies, much more developed wings and Ice Fangs that act as the new catalysts for their ice-based powers, when fighting they show their flying capabilities by attacking in the air, using their wings as an addition to their already superior athletic maneuvers, and using stronger versions of their direct attacks. Overdrive Glacella The Overdrive form Glacella sports larger fur which is colored light blue with pitch black stripes, gray scales and very large Ice Whiskers, they are always surrounded by a cold mist and their bodies expel steam that can peel skin after prolonged exposure, it has a much more powerful version of Frostburn called Frostbite, which not only stops natural recovery of health, but also increases stamina consumption, lowers defense to 1/3rd of the original and constantly takes a bit of health. Attacks *'Cold Breath': "Breathes" cold steam from its mouth, which can cause Iceblight, Frostburn or Frostbite, in G-Rank and Overdrive it has a wider and larger reach. *'Ice Chunk Spit': Spits a chunk of ice at target, which can cause Iceblight, in G-Rank it can spit 3 in a straight line and in Overdrive it can target up to 5 large chunks of ice that can cause Frostbite. *'Bite': Bites a close targe, can cause Frostburn or Frostbite, in G-Rank it is much faster. *'Cold Swipe': Swipes at close targets with front claws, it can cause Frostburn, in Overdrive it can do two swipes in quick succession, with a high chance of inflicting Frostbite. *'Wing Blade Slash': Slashes at foes with Wing Blades, it can't cause any status effects and has no difference between Ranks. *'Jump, Charge, Spin, Flight': Common movements, it doesn't usually fly unless it's G-Rank or Overdrive, in which case it can do aerial versions of most attacks. *'Ice Spikes': Several attacks are grouped as Ice Spikes, sometimes it "summons" ice spikes around the floor in several forms, such as forming a ring around itself or a patch of spikes in front, or directly under targets, how these spikes are formed without direct contact is currently unknown. Notes *Its Ice Whiskers, Back Legs, Wing Blades and Front Claws are usual break points, and its tail can be severed. *Its roar can only be blocked by High Grade Earplugs, or Super Earplugs in Overdrive. *There is the possibility that Glacellas and Ardellas can mate together, this is supported by the fact that Ardellas are known to rarely mate with Lunastra and Teostra, producing half breeds such as Ardestra, Teolla and Lunolla, the possible Glacella-Ardella hybrids are currently named "Glacelon" for those born out of a Male Glacella and a Female Ardella, and "Ardelon" for those born from a Male Ardella and a Female Glacella. Category:Monster Creation